Pink Gold Peach
.]] '''Pink Gold Peach' is a character who debuts in Mario Kart 8, where she appears as an unlockable playable character. She is a gold version of Princess Peach, similar to Metal Mario being a metallic version of Mario and Gold Mario being a golden version of Mario. Her body is made of pink gold, and her earrings, brooch, and crown jewels are made of diamonds. History ''Mario Kart'' series ''Mario Kart 8'' / Mario Kart 8 Deluxe In Mario Kart 8, Pink Gold Peach is an unlockable heavyweight character, which means that she has better speed and weight than most other racers. She, alongside Baby Rosalina, are characters introduced in Mario Kart 8 that are also introduced to the overall Mario series. Alongside Metal Mario, Pink Gold Peach is one of the heaviest racers in the game, although she has less speed than Bowser, Wario, Morton Koopa Jr., the large-sized Miis, and Dry Bowser, which boosts her handling; Pink Gold Peach's speed and handling are tied with Rosalina, Donkey Kong, Waluigi, Roy Koopa, and Link. Also, Pink Gold Peach's voice is filtered, similar to how Metal Mario's voice is filtered. Like her normal entity, she wears a biker outfit while riding on Bikes and ATVs. Her kart symbol is Princess Peach's crown with hexagonal gems and an overall pink color. Like Metal Mario, Pink Gold Peach uses the body frame size of the middleweight racers, despite being a heavyweight, making her slightly harder to hit compared to other heavyweights. Nin★Mizuho uses Pink Gold Peach as the staff ghost for Rainbow Road. Pink Gold Peach returns in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe for the Nintendo Switch, as the game is a remastered port of Mario Kart 8. She is now available from the start. ''Mario Kart Tour'' In Mario Kart Tour, Pink Gold Peach appears as one of the drivers released alongside the Winter Tour on November 19, 2019. She is a High-End character, and her special item is the Coin Box.Nintendo Mobile (November 18, 2019). [https://youtu.be/rov9rCAnyQc Mario Kart Tour News, Vol. 3 "Where did Lakitu go?" November 19th]. YouTube. Retrieved November 18, 2019. She is the first veteran racer to be made available as a Spotlight character. ''Mario Sports Superstars'' Pink Gold Peach appears as one of two unlockable playable characters in Mario Sports Superstars, with the other being Metal Mario. Throughout the game, she is classified as a Power character. In tennis, this causes her shots and serves to be more powerful and travel quickly across the court. In golf, Pink Gold Peach's default drive is 222 yards, and her shots travel straight and at a medium-high height. Excluding her appearance as a badge in Nintendo Badge Arcade, this marks her first appearance in a game released for a handheld console. She is unlocked after the player completes Ring Challenge in Training Mode on Hard difficulty, or if the player taps in a corresponding Pink Gold Peach amiibo card. However, this will only unlock Pink Gold Peach in the sport where this criteria has been met; in order to unlock her fully, the criteria must be completed in all five sports (tennis, golf, baseball, soccer, and horse racing). In this game, Pink Gold Peach also uses some voice clips of Jen Taylor reused from Mario Power Tennis, though filtered. Pink Gold Peach's animations are also identical to Peach's in this game. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Pink Gold Peach makes an appearance in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a Shield type spirit alongside the Badwagon, featuring the solo artwork of her from Mario Kart 8. Her spirit is an Ace rank with 2 support slots, and it increases the player's running speed when equipped. Profiles and statistics ''Mario Kart 8'' *'Weight Class': Heavy *'Stats' **'Speed' ***'Ground': 4.25 ***'Water': 4.75 ***'Air': 4.25 ***'Anti-Gravity': 4.5 **'Acceleration': 2 **'Weight': 4.75 **'Handling' ***'Ground': 2.75 ***'Water': 2.75 ***'Air': 2.5 ***'Anti-Gravity': 3 **'Traction': 3.25 **'Mini-Turbo': 1.75 *'Bio:' "Donning a metal look just like her beloved plumber, Pink Gold Peach outweighs most of the competition, and is plenty fast to boot!" Game appearances References Category:Mario characters Category:Mario Kart racers Category:Princesses Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits